Good Girls Bad Guys
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: AU! Soul is the badass of Shibusen; Maka the nerd. But we all know that good girls have a thing for bad guys. A songfic based off of Good Girls Bad Guys by Falling In Reverse. Rated M for language and lemons!


Good Girls Bad Guys

By KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the Song. Those belong to ****Atsushi Ōkubo and Falling in Reverse.**

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time._

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see._

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

Soul smirked, lighting his cigarette. He was known as Shibusen High School's number one badass. He didn't give a shit what others thought of him, and he was known for skipping class and starting fights with some of the more popular jocks of the school. Today was one of those days where he felt that school was not of importance, so he was relaxing at his apartment.

_You've got pep in your step._

_You live your life with no regret._

_How you look when you are wet. _

_Is something I cannot forget._

_I just wanna kiss your lips._

_The ones between your hips._

_If I cashed in all my chips on you_

_Then baby, I'd be rich._

All that was on his mind right now was one girl—Maka Albarn. The school nerd and do gooder. She was your definition of a good girl. Straight A's, always attended class, and wore the ridiculous school uniform that everyone else ignored. Soul, however, knew a dirty secret about Miss Albarn. She wanted him, bad. He never thought she would be one of the girls pining over him.

He grinned, taking a drag. He remembered it so well, it was one of the rare times that he went to school, and he found out that they had a fucking partner project to do. The teacher assigned him as Maka's partner, hoping that the two of them working together would raise his horrendous grade. The only way he agreed to working with such a nerd was if she came to his place, that way he wouldn't have to be seen with her out in public. She agreed, and there they were, the two of them in his apartment.

*Flashback*

"Alright tiny-tits," he said, lighting a cigarette. "Here's how this will go. You do all the work and I get half the credit. I don't want to have to do this damn class again."

"Hell no!" she spat, angrily. "You will do your fair share of the work! There is no way in hell I will let you get away with this," she glared, looking him in the eye.

"You think you can get me to do work when the teachers can't?" he scoffed. "I'd love to see the day that that happens!" She had a determined look in her eyes as she came around to stand right in front of him, cornering him to his seat.

"I can be very persuasive," she purred, leaning over him so he could see down her shirt. He gulped, he shouldn't be getting turned on by this nerd! She lowered herself down onto him, straddling him as he leaned back into the couch.

"W-what are you doing Maka?" he asked, trying to avoid looking down her shirt like he wanted to. He put the cigarette in the ashtray so he wouldn't burn down the house.

"Convincing you to do your work," she whispered, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. His hands unconsciously went to her hips, pulling her close to him.

"H-how will this convince me?" he moaned as she grinded herself on him. 'So uncool,' he thought. He is a cool guy! He shouldn't be stuttering like a young virgin and he sure as hell shouldn't be attracted to her!

"Well," she whispered, licking his ear. "It's your prize for working hard."

"I haven't done any work yet though," he smirked, trying to regain control of the situation.

"It's also my way of persuading you to work so you can get this again," she purred, her shirt falling off her shoulders, exposing her braless chest. His jaw dropped, he was not expecting that one. He also wasn't expecting her breasts to be as big as they were. 'She must wrap them or something,' he mused.

"You are the last person that I would expect to try and seduce me," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Everyone has their secrets," she winked, unzipping his leather jacket. "Mine is that I have wanted you for quite some time," she whispered, peeling the leather from him and throwing it to the corner of the room. Her fingers ghosted to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his shoulders.

"Hmmm," he purred, his lips latching onto her neck, nibbling roughly. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Never, in a thousand years, could he ever imagine Maka Albarn sitting on top of him, shirtless, begging for him to fuck her. The little moans of pleasure and breathy sounds coming from her spurred him on, making him bite down harder, leaving a nice mark there.

"So Soul," she moaned. "You gonna fuck me now or not?" He was taken aback but her bluntness, but smirked at her request.

"Anything you want, babe," he chuckled, picking her up and taking her to his room. He threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He was looking forward to this. It had been far too long since he had gotten laid. He ripped her skirt off to be faced with a very small, very lacey thong. "Damn, you are just full of surprises," he groaned.

"I've been waiting for this for a while," she breathed. "Took quite a bit of bribing to have the teacher pair us together."

"You arranged this?" he smirked at her, his fingers hooking underneath the strap of her thong, pulling it down teasingly slow. She nodded, her hips lifting so he could get rid of the garment. It soon joined her skirt on the floor. He looked her up and down, enjoying the sight of a glistening Maka. "Oh damn," he groaned before dipping his head down to kiss and lick at her slit.

"Oh shit!" she moaned loudly. The feeling of his tongue on her drove her crazy. Her fingers wove themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. "M-more," she panted before squeaking as he nibbled lightly on her clit. He grinned against her, his fingers ghosting up her leg before one digit slowly buried itself in her wet heat. They groaned simultaneously, her from the feeling of being penetrated, him from the tight wet heat of her. He drug his head up to hers, licking the shell of her ear.

"You're so tight on my finger. I wonder how it will feel when I slam my dick into you," he purred in her ear, causing her to moan louder. Her nails dug into his back, pulling him closer as his mouth descended upon her right breast. All of these feelings were to foreign to her, yet she was loving every one of them. He nipped lightly at the bud before taking it in his mouth, causing her to yelp in pleasure. Her hands travelled down his body, deftly unbuckling his pants and pushing them down his hips.

"Eager, are we?" he chuckled, detaching himself from her now-swollen breast. He finished kicking off his jeans as well as stripping off his boxers.

"Quit teasing and just fuck me already," she growled. She was done with these games. She needed him inside her, now. He gave out a hearty laugh, reaching into the drawer in his nightstand for a condom. He quickly rolled it on before lining himself up with her entrance.

"So demanding," he murmured before thrusting into her. She couldn't help the squeak of pain she gave out as he took her innocence. His eyes widened as he felt the resistance disappear quickly and he looked up at her face. "Y-you were still a virgin?" he asked, incredulous.

"Y-yeah," she murmured. She refused to look him in the eyes for the fear of seeing him disgusted in her. He lifted her chin so she would have to look at him.

"Why didn't you say so beforehand?" he asked. This girl kept surprising him at every turn.

"Because you wouldn't have agreed to do it!" she yelled, eyes watering.

"Maka, look at me," he whispered. Her eyes flitted to his. "If you would have told me beforehand, I would have been gentler with you. I may have a reputation as a player and an asshole, but I don't like seeing women in pain." It was then that he did something he never thought he would ever do, he leaned in and softly kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock before she closed them, savoring the sacred moment. Her hips bucked up into his, causing him to pull away groaning before pulling back slightly just to thrust back into her.

"S-Soul," she moaned brokenly. Her legs lifted to wrap around his hips as he set a brisk pace. Her nails started carving trails down his back as his mouth attached itself to her breast, suckling on it until it was swollen. "H-harder…faster," she moaned. He smirked against her breast, knowing that since she was inexperienced that she wouldn't last long. He had no room to talk, however. Her tight walls clenching him was bringing him closer to his release than normal. He complied, pulling out almost all the way before pushing into her as hard as he could, as fast as her could. His finger snaked its way down to her clit, rubbing it to help bring her to her release quicker. It helped, as her walls clenched down on him and his name ripped from her throat. He kept pumping into her until he found his release, spilling his seed into the thin rubber. He panted, slumping against her. His hair stuck to his face from the thin sheen of sweat that had gathered. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of her and disposed of the condom. He looked at her, her chest heaving, breasts bouncing lightly. She was covered in sweat and flushed. Her head tilted his way, her eyes capturing his. "T-that was amazing," she panted. He smirked, agreeing with her. It was the best sex he had ever had.

"Yeah, it was," he said, stretching as he sat up. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before pulling his jeans up his lean legs. He threw her one of his old shirts since he knew her blouse was in the living room. He picked up the thong and pocketed it.

"We should do it again sometime," she whispered seductively, grabbing a pen to write her number on his arm.

"I don't really dig relationships, ya know?" he said, sighing. It was always like this with the girls he sleeps with. They all think that they have some sort of claim on him.

"Neither do I," she purred. "No. Strings. Attached." she whispered in his ear. A grin appeared on his face at her words.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he smirked as she got dressed. She flashed him a smile as she ran to the bathroom. He took his phone out and put her number in it, grinning like a mad man.

"I have some stuff to do," she called from the front room as she was lacing up her shoes. "We'll have to work on the project another time!"

"See ya," he smirked, leaning against the door frame in the living room, unabashedly taking in the sight of her bare ass as she was bent over. She left the apartment, and he sighed, sitting down. "What did I just get myself into?" he muttered aloud.

*End Flashback*

He groaned. How did he ever let his mind get so wrapped up in one person? Sure, the sex was great. They had hooked up on many occasions after that. The teachers kept pairing them up for projects because he seemed to be doing so much better with her help. He chuckled, if only they knew. He exhaled the smoke from his drag. He couldn't handle this anymore. The more he thought of her, the harder he got. Pulling out his phone, he shot her a quick text, asking her if she was free to 'study' for the night.

_So come on!_

_Sexy, please text me._

_I'm ready for you._

_So come on!_

_Waiting, I'm begging _

_So please get here soon!_

The minutes passed by agonizingly slow. He just wanted a reply Damnit! He needed to know whether she was coming or if he would be going solo for the night. His phone vibrated and he looked at the screen, sighing in relief when she said she was game.

"Hurry," he typed. "I can't wait much longer."

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time._

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see._

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

She showed up ten minutes later, clad in the school-girl outfit that he adored. How he loved ripping it off of her as he tugged on her pigtails.

"You're late," he growled, pushing her up against the doorframe, his lips greedily attacking her neck.

"Sorry that some of us actually go to class," she laughed before groaning at the bites he was leaving. She had to invest in an abundance of makeup to hide the hickeys that his shark-like teeth left on her.

"Fuck class," he mumbled into her skin, dragging her to the bedroom. His fingers were already intent on removing her shirt, wanting to taste more of her lovely skin.

_Ooh la la, what lovely curves._

_Baby I get off by getting you off first. _

_Sorry girl if this is quick._

_So please just take it in the ass, and suck my dick._

Her shirt hit the floor, his hands rubbing all over the gentle curves of her body. Oh how he fucking loved them! They turned him on so much. He knew he wasn't going to reach the bedroom with the mewls of pleasure coming from her mouth by his caresses. He lifted her up, roughly slamming her against the wall as his fingers sought out her moist heat. He did not come across any fabric and he smirked at her. "No panties today? Were you planning on coming over anyways?" he asked, two fingers plunging roughly into her.

"Y-yes!" she squeaked at the contact. The rough brick of the wall dug into her back, but she didn't mind. She liked her sex like she liked her man, rough and with a bad attitude. She knew that when he was this turned on, texting her to hurry while he skipped class, that it wasn't going to last long. But damn did he make it worth-while.

_So come on!_

_Sexy, please text me._

_I'm ready for you._

_So come on!_

_Waiting, I'm begging _

_So please get here soon!_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time._

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see._

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

Her hands clawed at his exposed flesh. He had forgone a shirt since he had skipped classes, and damn she was grateful for that. She loved running her fingers along his lean muscles, her fingertips lightly scratching across his abs. His teeth scraped down her neck and to the swell of her breast, roughly taking a nipple in his mouth.

"Soul!" she screamed, loving the pinching feeling that came with his sharp teeth biting down on her. Her hands roughly pulled his sweats down, releasing his erection. "No boxers today?" he smirked.

"Who needs them when you skip class?" he chuckled, nipping her breasts again and again. She replied with a half moan half chuckle as she wiggled herself down his body, her entrance lining up with his tip. "Condom?" he asked.

"Pill," she replied, sinking down on him.

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time._

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see._

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_I had this question for a real long time._

_I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see._

_So why do good girls fall in love with me?_

"Hot damn," he hissed. They had never done this without a condom before, so he never knew actually how warm and tight she was until her walls were surrounding his unsheathed form. She moaned, loving the feeling of skin against skin. She bounced up and down on him, him going deeper with every thrust he gave. Her fingers clawed roughly into his back, drawing blood as her back pounded relentlessly into the brick. She was sure she was bleeding as well, but she could care less. This was so blissful.

"Harder," she whispered, and oh boy did he comply. His thrusts had more power behind them, her back digging more and more into the brick. He was almost completely out of her before pushing back in, hitting the sweet spot that made her moan out his name in euphoria.

"Fuck!" he growled. At the rate this was going, he was not going to last long at all. He knew he had to get her off first. It was too uncool for the man to finish first. This was unlike any sexual encounter they had ever had before, and god he was loving it. His mouth attached itself to her nipple biting down roughly as his fingers pinched her clit.

"Soul! Soul! SOUL!" she chanted, her voice raising an octave with each thrust. She was a goner when he looked into her eyes, his blood red orbs boring into hers as he roughly connected his lips to hers, his hips snapping roughly into hers. He felt her tense around him and he smirked against her mouth. Her walls clenched tightly, pulling him deeper into her as she came. He didn't last much longer as his own orgasm rushed through him, his seed filling her up. Her hands relinquished their death grip on his shoulders and hair as her body slumped forward onto his, legs falling down lazily.

"Best. Sex. Ever!" he exclaimed as he caught his breath. She was panting just as bad as he was but she was able to manage a weak nod. They detangled their limbs from one another, rushing to get dressed because they had things to do, places to be. As she ran out of his apartment like normal, he couldn't help but grin at how lucky he was. The school nerd a vixen in bed? And all his? Hell yeah! If only he knew why the good girls always like the bad guys. Like he cared really, he was one lucky bastard and he knew it.

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_(I wanna know, I need to know!)_

_So why do good girls like bad guys?_

_(So come on, I gotta know, I need to know!)_

_So come on, I gotta know!_

_So come on, tell me!_

A.N. I hope you all enjoyed! It was a random idea that came to mind when I was supposed to be studying for finals xD Read and Review!


End file.
